


Hiss

by Sakuragane_San



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry is a Snake Animagus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San
Summary: For all that he says he isn’t the Heir of Slytherin, Harry’s animagus form turns out to be a small, black and venomous type of magical snake. Voldemort finds out.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696108
Kudos: 125





	Hiss

“Really, Potter, really?” Lord Voldemort muttered. “A snake animagus of all things? You certainly have a way of disregarding expectations.” 

The snake, Potter, hissed in mock agreement. “Well, I didn’t ask for it. And I’m stuck like this. Do you know how hard it is to travel from Muggle London to the Malfoy Manor? As a tiny snake, no less??” 

Voldemort almost snorted in amusement. “No, I do not. I am assuming you want my help? What can you offer me in return? No, I do not need your gold, I have Lucius for that.” He paused to regard the snake. 

“Tell me, Potter, what do you know of the Prophecy?” 

Potter stilled. “Prophecy? What prophecy?” 

Voldemort froze. Then he frowned. “You mean to say, that the  _ great Albus Dumbledore _ did not tell his  _ precious Saviour _ what it was that he was even fighting for?” He watched as Potter bobbed his head in a way akin to nodding. Voldemort could feel laughter about to overtake him and breathed slowly to quash it. This was good for him, that fool had dug his own grave. Putting all his hopes in a boy and then not telling him anything? This was gold comedy he had not had in a while. Perhaps, if he spun it the right way, he could get Potter from underneath the old coot’s nose. Really, this was the best thing that happened since he got his body back. He turned his attention back to the snake. 

“Potter. I am correct in assuming that  _ Dumbledore _ told you that the goals of the Dark are killing the muggleborns and eradicating the muggles?” He received another snakey nod. “The original goals were not that. That was a ploy to gain the loyalties of the purebloods. However, I admit the Dark have become misguided towards the end of the last war, and this too. So, this is my deal. I, Lord Voldemort, will help you with your animagus form, and you, Harry Potter, will cede the war to me. Of course, this will be written up in a contract. Agreeable?” 

Potter had curled around a rock as he spoke. Then he hissed, “Yes, if you tell me more. About everything, you, your goals, your plans,  _ everything.  _ I’m tired of not being told anything.” 


End file.
